Injection valves that are embodied as multi-orifice valves having a magnetic drive, or as an outward-opening injection valve having a piezo drive, are known from the existing art. Whereas on the one hand the magnetically driven injection valves can be manufactured relatively economically, the piezo injection valves are substantially more robust with regard to carbon deposition because of the outward-opening valve positioning members. In magnetic injection valves a stop that minimizes variation in a fuel flow in the new condition is often provided. In addition, there must be no negative effects on vehicle operation due to the influence of inflow effects of the stop. On the other hand, with outward-opening valves the stop surfaces of the magnet armature can change with increasing wear, so that a needle stroke length can increase over time. This results in an increase in the flow volume, however, which can bring about a change in application.